


Fukurodani Volleyball Club Slumber Party-Campout!

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Series: Bokuaka Oneshots! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Campfires, Camping, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff and Crack, Food Fight, Fukurodani slumberpartyyyyy, Ghost Stories, Gossip, Hidden Pairings, Hide and Seek, Hiking, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marshmallows, Oneshot, Scary Stories, Screaming in fear, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Swimming, Teasing, bokuto almost kills akaashi, homos at camp, like ten times, seriously he almost kills him, who gets caught making out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: Akaashi and his “secret” boyfriend Bokuto get caught making-out during a game of flashlight tag...along with various other weekend adventures.





	Fukurodani Volleyball Club Slumber Party-Campout!

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, a Fukurodani slumber party/camping trip! I had such fun writing this one, just because it's so friggin hilarious. Seriously. I was dying of laughter as I was re-reading the plot.  
> Enjoy, and feel free to comment, kudos, and bookmark! Tell your friends! (You know, if you have any...because I don't...which i'm okay with!)

After the summer training camp in Akaashi Keiji’s second-year at Fukurodani Academy, the third-years thought it would be appropriate to take a one night vacation to a nearby lake and campout residence a few miles out of Tokyo.

 

Bokuto was especially excited about it, and wouldn’t stop talking about the trip during practice for a week; everything was all set up by the time they were ready to go, and with their coach’s permission, they took a bus to the campout site unattended by any adults.

The campsite was strangely empty for it being the mid-semester break from school, but Akaashi found himself liking things that way—he hoped there were a few isolated spots where he and Bokuto could lay and watch the stars together, or hold-hands without the team seeing (they hadn’t told their teammates they were dating yet, but they all had their suspicions and theories). Bokuto didn’t stop talking the entire trip over, but then again, no one really did, because this was to be their first Fukurodani sleepover with all the team members.

Certainly, the night would be an interesting one.

They had their choice of the best campout spot right to the left of the entrance to the rocky beach and water trampoline; one of the team’s first ideas was to later launch Komi off the end of the trampoline by having each member jump on the opposite end at the exact same time.

 

It was Bokuto’s idea first, of course…

 

“Alright—third-years in this tent, second-years and first-years in that one.” Konoha instructed, struggling to read the tent instruction manual as the others played swords with the various items scattered across the campsite. “What in the hell…”

“I think this goes there.”

“No, it says D goes—”

“We want the D!”

“ _FENCE_!” The others yelled in response to Bokuto’s cheer.

“We want the D!”

“ _FENCE_!”

The rest of the third-years sighed simultaneously with Akaashi, who, together with the first-years, had successfully pitched their tent perfectly. Bokuto glanced over at his secret-boyfriend from where he sat with Sarukui, trying to hide the fact that they broke a hole through the fabric by forcing one of the poles inside the straps.

“Akaashi! How did you do that?!”

“I read the instructions, Bokuto-san.”

“So did we!”

Akaashi gave him a disbelieving look and strolled over, glancing at their make-shift tent so far; Kōtarō tried to not-so-obviously enjoy the contact between them as Keiji bent down to help. A few minutes later, the third-year tent was up next to the first one, and Bokuto was ecstatic.

“Hey hey hey!!! Thanks, Akaashi!!!” He said, giving his boyfriend a hug that to most, seemed like a typical Bokuto thing, but to Keiji, it was warm and loving, and he definitely welcomed the act, although it made him a bit nervous to doing so in front of the team. “I’ve got an idea—how about as a reward, you get to sleep in the _third-year_ tent?!”

 

 _Okay, now he’s being too obvious_.

 

“That’s alright B—”

“If it’ll get us into the water faster, I’m willing to do anything.” Konoha replied.

The other third-years hurriedly agreed, and none of the first-years were jealous over Akaashi’s new sleeping situation. Everyone knew Bokuto snored like a bear when he slept.

 

“First things first—let’s eat!”

 

Instead of serving Japanese food, the boys had bought some hot dogs and hamburgers to complete their campout goodies; Bokuto, despite his air-headedness, was actually an excellent cook, and he managed to perfectly fry-up each piece of meat to individual likings. He even sliced Akaashi’s hot dog in half because he knew his boyfriend preferred eating them that way. If he ate hot dogs normally, he claimed he could “taste the animal abuse.” It was late-afternoon by this point, and the sun would be setting in about three-hours, giving the team enough time to swim before roasting marshmallows by the fire and swapping ghost stories.

“Damn Bo—these hamburgers are _amazing_.” Komi groaned while shoving his face.

“I’m the best!” Bokuto cheered cockily. He was already on his third hot dog. Akaashi feared he would get a stomach ache before they were able to swim, but he had underestimated his boyfriend’s digestive system before. Kōtarō saw Keiji looking at him and flashed a timid, sly smile.

(He really wanted to make this trip with Akaashi last forever.)

“Hey—before we go swimming, who wants to play Never Have I Ever?” Konoha asked.

“Yeah!”

“I’m in!

“Jokes on you guys,” Sarukui said as everyone got assembled around the fire. “Because I haven’t done _anything_.”

Wataru, the tall middle blocker went first, planning to knock out at least half of the group with his answer.

“Never have I ever…been rejected by Karasuno’s hot managers.”

 

Every single third-year groaned and put a finger down. Every second-year did as well, except for Akaashi.

 

“Low blow, Wataru, low blow.”

“Konoha’s next!”

“Hmmm…let’s see here…”

Akinori scanned his eyes over the group before him, eyes locking on Keiji. The second-year’s heart sped-up in panic when he saw the third-year smile.

“Never have I ever tripped while running out onto the court—at _Nationals_.”

Akaashi silently released a tiny breath of relief and put his first finger down as the team teased him for the incident at last year’s Nationals. It wasn’t like he _meant_ to trip and make everyone fall on top of him as they were running out of the locker-room…

Bokuto nudged him and gave a cheeky smile, hoping the second-year didn’t feel too badly about it—Akaashi gave him a tiny lip-curve in return, and the game continued.

 

By the time everyone was done eating, Bokuto, Konoha and Sarukui each had only one finger left, and the turn fell to Keiji.

 

 _K_ _ōtar_ _ō will pout for the rest of the night if he loses_ , Akaashi thought, glancing around the fire to try and get an idea. _I don’t know about Komi’s personal life, and he still has three fingers left anyway…Konoha’s pretty much done everything, but I seem to be blanking out on ideas…what’s something I haven’t done before? What’s something I haven’t done with Bokuto before?_

 _Well, you’ve never kissed him_ , a voice answered.

_…So what? He’s probably kissed…kissed other people, before me. Who wouldn’t want to kiss him? He’s handsome as hell, despite his child-like personality._

 

“Sometime today, Akaashi!”

“Yeah, the water’s going to get cold! End it now!”

“Never have I ever…”

Bokuto looked at him intensely. Akaashi couldn’t come-up with anything else.

_Sorry, Bokuto-san._

“Never have I ever…been kissed.”

 

Sarukui groaned angrily, putting his last finger down in dejection as everyone else “oooed” him; Konoha sighed and put his last finger down as well, flopping onto his back.

“Akaashi-san,” Wataru said in surprise. “You’ve never been kissed?”

Keiji noticed that all but one of the first-years had put a finger down and blinked in surprise. _What do these kids do now days?_

“No…”

“Wait—you didn’t put a finger down?”

“Why would he ask a question where he has to put his own finger down?”

“Honestly,” Konoha said from where he was lying. “I’m more surprised about _Bokuto_ not putting a finger down.”

The setter jerked his head to the left, shocked to see that Akinori was right— Kōtarō had not put his last remaining finger down. The owlish teen slowly turned to meet his boyfriend’s astonished gaze; they had never talked about stuff like this before, but both were equally surprised that the other seemingly-perfect boy had never been _kissed_ before. Bokuto was sure Keiji would have had his first kiss in elementary school…

So…does that mean…they could have their first kiss… _together_?

 

“Hey—” Kōtarō said suddenly, glancing back at his classmate. “Are you saying you think I’m per…perm…”

“Promiscuous?” Akaashi finished for him blankly.

“Yeah!”

“Umm, no?” Konoha replied. “I’m just saying it’s surprising, that’s all.”

 

A half-eaten hot dog flew across the campsite just as he finished, plunking Akinori right in the face as he went to sit up. The sandy-haired third-year slowly looked down at the hot dog, then raised an eyebrow to look back at the culprit: Bokuto.

 

“Did you just…throw a hot dog at me?”

“Yup. And I’m gunna throw another one, too.”

“You better n—”

The wing spiker ignored his warning and tossed another his way, this time, staining his cut-off with mustard.

“Hey! I _love_ this shirt!”

Akaashi immediately leaned backwards as Konoha grabbed Sarukui’s hot dog straight from his hand.

“See how you like it!”

Bokuto dodged the flying food and went to grab the mustard bottle just as Konoha grabbed the ketchup bottle. Meanwhile, the first-years were having an interesting conversation with Sarukui and Komi.

“Wait—who have you kissed, Sarukui?” Haruki asked his friend curiously. “You haven’t dated anyone.”

“During our first year…I kissed Yukie behind the volleyball gym.”

“Yukie?! As in our _manager_ Yukie?!” Wataru asked in awe.

“The one and only. I mean, we were first years, so nothing else happened, but I had a crush on her, so I just…went for it.”

“Lucky bastard. I’ve been trying to ask Kaori out for _months_!”

 

Akaashi, whose head was still reeling over the new opportunity for he and Bokuto, glanced around to see where his boyfriend had gone; he and Konoha were chasing each other with the condiment bottles, spraying the substances everywhere and drenching each other’s clothing with yellow and red. As entertaining as it was, daylight was dying, and they still needed those bottles for tomorrow’s breakfast when they finished-up the hot dogs and hamburgers. (They wanted it to be a real American experience.)

 

“Hey you idiots!!! We’re going swimming now!!!”

“Okay!” Bokuto called as he held Konoha on the ground, preparing to spray the last of the mustard into his mouth. “Be there in a second!”

“No! No, Bokuto, don’t! I hate mustard, stop!”

~~~-~~~

The team managed to drag Kōtarō off Akinori so they could all swim in the lake; Keiji was still distracted by the results of the Never Have I Ever game, and tried to avoid Bokuto so he could think clearly. The last thing he needed was seeing Bokuto shirtless. He had enough trouble with that during strange locker room incidents after practice and matches.

 _He’s really never kissed anyone before_ , Keiji thought, slipping his swimming trunks on in the second and first-year tent. _Why am I so surprised? I mean…he is quite the simpleton, but…I was hoping at least one of us would have experience in this category, so that when the time came, we wouldn’t be so in the dark. I know it takes practice or something to become good at kissing, but…_

_I just want it to be perfect._

 

“Everyone ready in there?” Konoha called from outside the tent.

“We’re coming!”

“Let’s go!”

“Hurry, Akaashi-san!”

 

The Fukurodani volleyball team hurried out of their tents, shaking from excitement as they all scurried towards the water; Akaashi turned his attention to swimming, but his thoughts were immediately taken off-course when someone came running-up beside him—

It was a _very_ dirty, _very_ handsome, and _very very shirtless_ Bokuto.

“Hey Akaashi!” He greeted mischievously as the second-year internally hyperventilated. “I just sneak-attacked Konoha in the woods! We wrestled in the dirt, but I won, so he’s lagging behind.”

Keiji could do nothing but nod. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen his boyfriend shirtless before, but…but…this was _widely_ different from any other occasion he had been through before. Normally, it was just for half a minute, two-minutes, tops, while changing in the locker room or something…but, now…Bokuto was _purposely_ shirtless. He had nothing but blue-striped swimming trunks on, and his _knees_ were just as exposed as his upper-body was, giving poor Akaashi another heart-palpitation.

Kōtarō had a six-pack, to say the very least.

They weren’t just regular abs, either…they were thick, defined, _chiseled_ muscles that seemed to have no end. Seeing them stretch all the way to his ribs, to his arms and to his collarbone area was quite the experience for Keiji. He always knew Bokuto had a fine waistline that smoothly transitioned into wide, broad shoulders, but…but…

 

_This is different._

 

“Jump in, Akaashi!” The ace said, motioning as they stood on the shoreline. “I’ll let you go first, because I’m nice like that.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san…”

Kōtarō grinned and gave Keiji a little nudge on his arm, as a small boyfriend gesture of politeness. Akaashi ran into the water as fast as he could.

“Wait up, Akaasheee!”

_Get away from me! I can’t handle it!_

As it turns out, what the setter _really_ couldn’t handle was seeing Bokuto emerge from underneath the water for the first time. Keiji himself was adjusting to the coolness of the water when he happened to glance behind him to see where his boyfriend had swam off to—

 

_Oh…_

Kōtarō’s exit from the water was like a movie scene. His hair was flattened down, slicked backwards from the gravity of the lake water; his mouth hovered open, stealing a fresh breath of clear air as he emerged to the Earth once more. The water sprinkled over his toned body, creating a sparkling glow on his tanned skin; it was if he was built for swimming, what with the way his arms moved beneath the water, the way they went to slick his hair back further off his eyes…

 

“Ahhhh…this feels _so niceee_.” Bokuto groaned in ecstasy, floating on his back in front of Akaashi, who was almost in tears. “Don’t you just love summer, Akaashi?!”

“U-Um…y-yeah…”

 

“WOO HOO!!! Look at how high I’m going!” Konoha cheered as he bounced on the water trampoline.

“Can we launch Komi off yet?!”

“Yeah, let’s do it!”

_Finally, a distraction!_

Everyone hopped-up onto the water trampoline as Komi excitedly sat on the end, waiting for his teammates to launch him off the face of the Earth. The mission ended with much success, you know, after several attempts—Bokuto kept jumping earlier than everyone else, tiring Komi by sending him far out, but not as high as they would have liked. He swam back each time, telling them he was going to be tuckered-out before they finally timed everything correctly. Eventually, thanks to Konoha’s strict counting and jump-height system, they all landed on one end of the trampoline at the same time, sending little Komi ten-feet into the air—to make the situation even cooler, he did a flip before landing in the water. Everyone cheered and hollered in success, waving at Komi from where he had landed.

 

The casual boy-behavior was enough to make Akaashi enjoy himself.

 

Unfortunately, it couldn’t last.

 

While Keiji was taking a breather from swimming, he sat himself on the very edge of the trampoline, letting his body bask in the sun for a few minutes; despite his earlier concerns, he was having a great time. He was really happy to be spending some quality time with all his teammates, and hoped this would become a Fukurodani Volleyball Club tradition. On the other side, Akaashi was a little upset about the third-years grad—

_POP!!!_

Like a bullet from a gun, Keiji’s body _flew_ off the trampoline, sending him even higher than Komi had reached, further than he had swam; Akaashi was so shocked from what had just happened that his body practically became weightless, drifting through the air like a ragdoll’s. For a moment, he really felt like he had died and was drifting towards heaven— that’s how close he thought he was to touching the sun. The setter could faintly hear the amazed shouts of his teammates, though none of their tones matched Bokuto’s (he was sitting on the trampoline in shock, still).

When Akaashi’s mind recovered the slightest bit, he wasn’t even close to prepared enough to get a better position, and fell head-first into the water.

 

The Fukurodani volleyball club members were rolling around in the water and on the shore, laughing their asses off at the sight of cool and collected Akaashi flailing his arms about—Bokuto was grinning, but stopped when he realized that his boyfriend still hadn’t emerged from the water.

 

“Umm...why hasn’t Akaashi-san come up yet?” One of the worried first-years asked loudly.

The water surrounding Keiji was still bubbly from his splash, but no sign of the setter appeared. The wait was extremely concerning.

“ _Shit_!”

Bokuto took off into the water, swimming towards Keiji as fast as humanly possible. The others became serious as they watched with growing concern, not wanting to begin counting how long their precious setter had already been underneath the water.

“Akaashi! Akaashi!!!”

Everyone felt a tiny bit of relief when Keiji slowly came back to the surface, although his dazed appearance brought their stress-levels up again; he looked off-color and confused, unable to keep himself afloat for longer than a second on account of his eyes and body being stuck in a state of shock. Thankfully, Bokuto came to the rescue just as Akaashi began coughing and choking over the water lodged in his throat, causing him to kick and thrash about.

“Bokuto almost killed Akaashi-san!!!”

“Give them some room!”

“Bo, take him to the shore! Hurry!”

Kōtarō hurriedly drug his boyfriend to the shoreline—it was probably a good thing Keiji was too distracted from the current situation, because he would have choked harder when he realized that his older boyfriend was holding him against his chest as he swam both of them back to dry land. Bokuto immediately released Akaashi when he began to squirm uncomfortably, desperate to get the lake water out of his burning lungs; instead of panicking like most people thought he would, the wing spiker calmly patted Keiji’s back as he heaved-up a good amount of water, sputtering and gasping for air. His body was trembling from the original panic of drowning, and Konoha quickly put a towel around his kohai as Bokuto eased him into a sitting position. Everyone was gathered around them worriedly, frightened over the idea of their amazing setter being brain-dead from water inhalation.

“Akaashi, are you okay?!”

“Jesus Bokuto, way to scare the shit out of us!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Deep breaths, Akaashi-san, deep breaths…”

Slowly, but surely, Keiji came back down to earth, feeling oxygen being supplied to his brain again. Everything was clear again, and the first thing he did was check on his boyfriend, who was deep into his dejection mode by this point, wet hair matching his wilting mood.

“I’m so sorry, Akaashee!!!” He yelled in his ear, hugging him closely despite everyone watching. “I just thought it would be funny to surprise you, I didn’t think you would go that far, _honest_!!!

“It’s…it’s okay, B-Bokuto-san…”

“Oh my god, I almost _killed_ you!!!”

“I’m okay, Bokuto-san…”

 

Despite the setter’s protests, Kōtarō refused to go back into the water, instead voting to sit beside Akaashi and rub his back comfortingly, fluffing his towel every few minutes to ensure his warmth. The others returned to their swimming festivities, making sure not to accidently drown anyone this time around as they played chicken; so far, Wataru and Komi were winning against Sarukui and Konoha. Keiji watched contently, not that upset with his boyfriend for almost murdering him on their camping trip; Bokuto was still in hysterics over the event, however, apologizing until Akaashi told him to stop.

Once the third-year fell silent in his guilt, Akaashi was allowed a few quiet minutes to admire the scene before him; it was nice seeing his friends having fun. He enjoyed seeing them all unwind and have a good time outside of volleyball. He even managed to look over at Bokuto without realizing that he was shirtless. (Okay, that was a lie, but he didn’t obsess over it, in light of almost dying minutes earlier.)

“Akaashi…”

“Bokuto-san, you don’t have to apologize again. I know you didn’t mean it.”

Kōtarō nodded, but wanted to say something else.

“Well…as an apology…”

Keiji looked over.

“If I win the scary story contest tonight,” Bokuto proclaimed loudly. “I’ll kiss you in front of the _entire team_!”

 

Akaashi just about choked again, hurriedly glancing around to see if anyone had heard his boyfriend’s loud announcement. No one had, thankfully, and now he was blushing madly, avoiding looking at the wing spiker at all costs.

 

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji sighed, trying not to be distracted by how the third-year was still rubbing his back. “We both know that’s not true.”

“I’ll do it, ‘Kaashi, I swear!!!”

That wasn’t what Akaashi meant. He didn’t doubt that Bokuto would be challenging enough to kiss him in front of everyone. He just knew his boyfriend wouldn’t win the contest. He wasn’t very creative, nor was he a good storyteller. Oh, and he hardly ever got scared. Instead, Kōtarō became protective of those around him, because he didn’t like seeing people scared. It was admirable in a childish sort of way.

Akaashi didn’t correct Bokuto. Instead, he gave a light sigh and a tiny smile, nodding his head firmly.

 

“I look forward to it, Bokuto-san.”

~~~-~~~

The ace of Fukurodani didn’t win the competition.

 

When darkness fell, and the boys’ energy levels were at their highest, they huddled around the campfire and shared terrifying stories of lost children, possessed animals, zombies, everything in-between, but Konoha took the cake with his story about the little albino girl who was lost in a cave, only to remerge five-years later with white eyes, and several other children just like her, all holding dolls that talked for them, painted to match each person’s face. Even Bokuto yelped at that one. His made-up ghost story made the team laugh more than be frightened; it was about a half-beaver half-man child (because apparently all their scary stories involved little children) who roamed the Fukurodani locker-rooms in search of the nicest smelling kneepads to lure volleyball players into his lair so he could devour them.

Well—it was more creative than Keiji thought it would be.

“Bokuto, come on man, that’s not even remotely scary.”

“Entertaining, but not scary.”

“Why didn’t you tell everyone the story about the time you were lost in the Tokyo subway?” Akaashi mumbled to him.

“That story’s creepy as fuck!” Komi screeched. “Why didn’t you tell that one, Bokuto?!”

Kōtarō became dejected again, pouting to himself as Konoha boasted about his creativity.

“Hey!” Haruki suddenly shouted, jumping up to grab something from his bag. “You know what time it is?!”

“Time for you to get a date.”

“Ha ha, very funny!”

Komi pulled out a big black flashlight from his bag and grinned.

 

“FLASHLIGHT TAGGGG!!!!!”

 

The volleyball club jumped out of their seats excitedly, throwing their hoods up and readying themselves to sprint away; Komi declared Konoha to be it, since he won the ghost story competition, and gave everyone seven minutes to hide in the campsite. All area between the mile shore-lamps was game.

“Ready? …And……GO!”

Everyone took off sprinting in their own directions as Konoha covered his eyes and set the timer for seven minutes.

 

Akaashi slid through the forest alone, thankful his eyes had adjusted to the darkness; there was a perfect bush ahead, just thick enough where he would be able to see out, but not so thick where he wouldn’t be able to escape its clutches. He smiled to himself and quietly scurried underneath the branches, certain that this spot would allow him to hide until Konoha went past, allowing him a sneaky opportunity to hide another time.

Once the second-year was settled into a comfy position, he waited.

The forest was deathly quiet all of a sudden. Someone yelled, probably about the time, and Akaashi made himself smaller than before, not wanting to be the first one caught. _I wonder where Bokuto’s hiding_ , he wondered, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. He had been shivering ever since almost drowning in the lake. _He can’t be quiet to save his life…he probably picked a good spot, but his squirming will ruin it._

Akaashi almost snickered to himself.

_I bet Konoha will find him f—_

 

“ _Akaashee_!”

 

Keiji jumped out of his own skin and let out a terrified gasp as someone spoke right into his ear; his body was frozen as he scrambled to turn around, where none other than Bokuto Kōtarō was sitting behind him, grinning ear to ear.

“I found you!”

“B…B-Bokuto-san!” Akaashi stuttered in fear.

“I was trying to follow you, but I got lost! I _knew_ I’d find you eventually!”

The setter gave himself a minute to compose his poor nerves as his boyfriend closely sat down beside him, not catching the fact that he almost made Akaashi wet himself. His crunching was so loud that Keiji hurried to look around, thinking that Konoha would surely hear them.

“Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah, Akaashi?”

“Go find your own place to hide.”

“What?! Why?!”

“If you must know, you’re too loud.” Keiji said, going to stand-up. “I don’t want to risk getting cau—”

Suddenly, Bokuto yanked Akaashi down, back into the bush, putting a hand over his mouth and shushing him quietly. Light flashed in the area to their left, making Keiji’s heart speed-up; Konoha and someone else he had found were searching the trees, calling out in creepy voices to try and make people laugh or cry. The wing spiker was holding his precious boyfriend to his chest silently, his breathing hardly audible, if it weren’t right up against Akaashi’s ear—thank goodness his heart was inside his body. Konoha surely would have heard that…

 

“…I think he’s gone.” Bokuto whispered, releasing Akaashi. “That was a close one!”

Keiji sighed softly, trying to recover as they went back to their original positions, safe for now. As predicted, Kōtarō didn’t stay silent for long.

“Hey Akaashi?” He said quietly.

“Yes?”

“Um…are you…are you still uncomfortable about…about what happened with the game?”

Akaashi looked through the darkness at his boyfriend, amazed at how good he looked even under moonlight. In fact, moonlight was a better shade on him than sunlight. Bokuto’s expression was nervous, which made Keiji relaxed.

“What do you mean, Bokuto-san?” He whispered back.

“Well…about me…not having ever kissed anyone before.” The spiker explained lowly. “I mean…does that worry you? About us, you know?”

“No.” Akaashi lied. “Does it worry you?”

Kōtarō nodded. Feeling bad about lying, Keiji scooted closer to his boyfriend and whispered in a gentler voice.

“Why does it worry you, Bokuto-san?”

“Because I want to kiss you, but I don’t want it to be bad!”

“I’ve never kissed anyone either—you’re not the only one at fault here, Kōtarō.”

 

The owlish teen always loved it when Akaashi called him by his first name. Keiji liked it too, and admired the response it always provoked from his boyfriend.

 

“I…I guess you’re right, but…”

Silence ended the conversation for a moment, allowing both boys to be lost in their thoughts as something moved in the bush beside them.

“You…You don’t have to…” Akaashi tried. “You don’t have to be afraid of disappointing me, Bokuto-san. I’m sure I’ll be just as bad as you are—not that—not that you’re _bad_ at it, but…”

“Because we’re both bad, it’ll be perfect!” Bokuto tried optimistically, throwing an arm around his setter. “Right, Akaashee?”

Keiji glanced over in surprise, not used to hearing such life wisdom from his boyfriend. The ace’s expression was so light and handsome there was really no way he could argue.

Why would he _want_ to, anyway?

 

“Right,” Keiji whispered, eyes flickering down to Bokuto’s lips. “It’ll be per…”

 

Akaashi trailed-off, both of them hearing a startling noise right behind their hiding spot—they turned slowly, coming face to face with a pair of crinkled, horrifying brown eyes, and a wide, sickening smile.

 

“ _Boo_.”

 

Bokuto and Keiji screamed at the top of their lungs, instantly grabbing onto each other for dear life, struggling to scurry out of the bush to escape the clutches of the terrifying creature who was Sarukui the monkey. The wing spiker shoved Akaashi forward as they tripped over branches, running as fast as they could to get as far away from the scene as possible; their hands were holding each other’s as tightly as possible, deathly afraid that if they were to let go, they would never see each other again.

“Run, ‘Kaashi, run!!!”

“Hurry, Bokuto!” Keiji pleaded, tugging his boyfriend along to the shoreline.

“Over there, by those boats!”

The scared couple bolted towards the safety of the old wood boats that were propped-up on beams for everyone to admire; Kōtarō pulled Akaashi between the first two, immediately ducking down to hide from whatever was probably following them, hot on their trail. They tried catching their breath as quietly as possible, still holding hands like their lives depended on it—once they calmed down enough to listen for anyone who might be near them, Bokuto slouched back against the beam.

“You know,” He breathed tiredly. “This campout has been pretty stressful so far.”

“Agreed.”

Keiji sighed and took a seat next to Bokuto, immediately laying his head on his shoulder from fatigue. They allowed themselves time to recover, letting the soothing sound of waves calm their fried nerves.

“I really…I really thought we were goners for a second.” Kōtarō chuckled, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.

“Me too,” Akaashi nodded. “Who knew we were so easily scared?”

Bokuto laughed affectionately, opening his eyes to get a good look at how cute Keiji was being, all huddled-up inside his shoulder; it was times like this when the wing spiker wanted nobody else to exist in the world except for he and Akaashi. Sometimes, he just wanted everything to himself. It was selfish, but he meant well for both of them.

“Hey Akaashi?”

“Hm?”

“If we were to kiss…would you want me to do it in front of everyone? You know, so they finally know we’re dating?”

 

The setter of Fukurodani opened his eyes again, glancing up at his beautiful boyfriend as he glistened in the moonlight; Bokuto’s expression was so honest and curious. He really wanted to know if it would bother or embarrass Keiji. His sensitivity was one of the many traits Akaashi fell in love with; sure, he was childish, moody, a little full of himself, air-headed and simple, but…

But he was Bokuto.

_And Akaashi was in love with Bokuto._

 

“As long as I got to kiss you, Bokuto-san…I wouldn’t care who was watching.”

 

Kōtarō was definitely not expecting a response like that. His big golden eyes widened as he stared down at Keiji, who smiled up at him calmly, so close their faces were almost touching; he was giving Bokuto a chance. A chance to take the lead and kiss him for the first time.

Amazingly, Bokuto understood the sign, and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Akaashi’s.

The ace planted the kiss perfectly, placing a firm hand on Keiji’s cheek to make sure he knew everything was okay; Akaashi swore he felt _fireworks_ go off above their heads in triumph. He had never felt so close to a person before. He had never even felt this close to a person when _hugging_ someone. After a second, Keiji almost didn’t believe that Bokuto had never kissed anyone before because it felt _so damn nice_.

Kōtarō wasn’t exactly sure what to do now that their lips were together, but eagerly responded back when Akaashi moved the slightest bit, pushing his head closer to his boyfriend’s. The wing spiker let his other hand lightly grip the back of his setter’s neck, pressing his own lips harder against the dark-haired boy’s to intensify their first kiss; Keiji responded well, heart fluttering as he gently grabbed onto Bokuto’s shoulders, pulling them even further together.

 

It lasted a few long moments before a blinding light stopped directly on them.

 

Akaashi and Bokuto pulled apart breathlessly, eyes wide as they glanced over to see a shocked Konoha and a horrified first-year staring at them. The flashlight threatened to fall out of Akinori’s hand as he stood there, mouth agape, not understanding what he just walked into.

“Uh—Uh—Um—We…we’ll just g-go, then!” He fumbled out, taking a step back as the smaller boy remained standing as stiff as a board. “Come on—let’s—let’s go see if Komi found anyone else yet!”

Konoha had to yank the boy back to reality before they hurried away as fast as possible, leaving Akaashi and Bokuto to die of heatstroke from how deeply they were both blushing. To make things worse, as soon as Akinori and the innocent little first-year were off the shore, Konoha shouted at the top of his lungs:

 

“AKAASHI AND BOKUTO ARE MAKING-OUT!!!!!!!! I REPEAT, AKAASHI AND BOKUTO ARE _MAKING-OUT_!!!”

~~~-~~~

Safe to say, Sarukui ended-up winning flashlight tag. He came out of the woods thirty-minutes after Konoha and Komi gave-up, that same creepy smile on his face; apparently he had scared almost all of the other competitors out of their hiding spots, which might count as cheating, but the volleyball club was too interested to know about the whole “caught making-out” situation that no one really pointed it out.

“You guys seriously decided to finally tell us you’re dating by getting caught _making-out_ during an innocent game of flashlight tag?!” Haruki asked.

“Yeah, seriously, you guys are sick.”

“You’re the one who found us, Konoha!” Bokuto whined.

“That’s the point of the whole game!”

“Whatever—we had suspicions they were dating, anyway. People who are dating can make-out, I guess.”

“We weren’t ‘ _making-out_.’” Akaashi tried to tell them from behind Bokuto’s shoulder, where he was hiding.

“Okay, sure—let’s ask Koji. You traumatized the poor kid! He’s never going to want to come to another Fukurodani sleepover ever again!”

 

Akaashi did feel bad about scarring Koji the first-year (who was faithfully avoiding eye-contact with anyone), and was actually thankful by the time three a.m. came around, that he would be sleeping in the third-year tent, although he was sure to face more teasing there than with the awkward first and second-years. Komi made the startling discovery that they forgot to buy marshmallows, so having s’mores would have to wait until tomorrow, when someone went to buy marshmallows from the convenience store about a mile away. Thankfully, everyone got into their pajamas without a hitch, and even though his sleeping bag was thin (he bought it last minute for really cheap), Keiji had calmed-down enough to be confident in sleeping next to his boyfriend.

“Now I don’t want to be waken-up by kissing noises, you two.” Sarukui cackled. “Or I might have to bring out the monkey smile again…”

“No! Don’t make him do the monkey smile again!” Komi begged.

“Everyone go to sleep! I wanna roast ‘mallows and swim again tomorrow!”

“Goodnight!”

“Goodnight! Don’t let the bedbugs bite you on the ass!”

“Shut-up, Konoha.”

 

Once everyone was settled, it didn’t take long for the boys to fall asleep; all the life-threatening incidents made them very tired. Only Bokuto and Akaashi were awake by the time the night became silent, only the sounds of the forest interrupting the silence. Kōtarō moved around constantly, but Keiji was quiet as they laid close together on the ground in the middle of the tent. Having not brought another blanket, Akaashi was freezing his butt off.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto whispered.

His boyfriend sighed.

“Yes?”

“Are you awake?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I’m cold. And I’m not really that tired.”

“Wanna sleep in my sleeping bag with me? It’s really warm, and really big, so I probably won’t kick you that often.”

Akaashi figured he had nothing to lose, seeing that the school would be filled with rumors about their “flashlight tag gone wrong” by Monday, and quietly stood-up, his irritation lessening when he saw how happy Bokuto was, watching him slide into the sleeping-bag beside him. The goosebumps on his arms went down immediately, engulfed by the warmth of the ace and his insulated sleeping-bag.

 

They remained quiet for a while, until Bokuto put an arm around Keiji and pulled him closer.

 

“Are you mad?” The spiker asked fearfully.

“No…I’m not mad.”

Kōtarō didn’t seem convinced, biting at his lip nervously, making Akaashi sigh and burrow closer to him. _How could one person be so damn lovable?_

“I’m not mad, Bokuto-san.” He whispered softly. “I’m happy. It…it was really nice. Nicer than I ever imagined.”

“Same here,” Bokuto smiled in relief, tightening his hold on Keiji’s shoulder. “You were _really_ good, Akaashi. Like, really _really_ good!”

“So were you.”

The ace saw Sarukui smiling at them from the other side of the tent, but ignored him, and pressed Keiji so close to him the tips of their noses were touching.

“…Can we do it again tomorrow?”

“…Sure. I’d like that. But let’s not get caught this time, okay?”

“Okay!”

“ _Shh_ …”

“ _Okay_!”

 

Kōtarō couldn’t stop smiling as Akaashi closed his eyes, a sudden spell of fatigue rushing up on him. He figured it had something to do with his boyfriend’s warmth, and slowly allowed dreams to overcome him.

 

“By the way,” Bokuto mumbled, sighing tiredly. “We have to wake-up at 6:30, because I volunteered us to go buy some marshmallows.”

“Goodnight, Bokuto-san.”

“Goodnight, Akaashi!”

~~~-~~~

True to his word, Bokuto woke his grumpy boyfriend up at the crack of dawn, dressed and ready to trek a mile down the main road to get five bags of jumbo marshmallows. Akaashi was not a morning person, but the warm sunlight and the soft hold of his boyfriend’s hand over his own made everything bearable. It was times like this when Kōtarō was at his quietest, though he could never be considered so…he was always thoughtful in the morning, mumbling questions to himself instead of yelling them out like usual. Keiji tried to pay attention to these cute quirks, but was too emotionally drained from the day before to do anything but glance over sleepily.

“Didja sleep okay, ‘Kaashi?”

The setter gave barely a mumble.

“Haha…you’re funny in the mornings, Keiji. Do you mind if I call you that? Keiji?”

Akaashi released a sigh through his nose, responding by giving Bokuto’s hand a squeeze.

“So, I was thinking, last night, before we went to sleep, and…”

The wing spiker lost his train of thought.

“Huh—I can’t remember now. Oh well!”

Keiji sighed again. They continued to walk hand-in-hand down the forest path, content to be in each other’s company until the rest of Fukurodani woke-up; the setter couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his own childish morning behavior. _I should be happy and awake like Bokuto-san, even if I’m not a morning person_ , Akaashi thought as they walked past thick bushes and trees. _I mean…he’ll be graduating soon. He won’t be at the next Fukurodani sleepover/campout. If this is my last chance to be with him, and with all the third-years…I should probably wake-up and smell the roses._

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi slurred, trying to lean on his boyfriend to support his weak body. “I love you. I’m glad we got to…spend the weekend together.”

“I love you too, ‘Kaashi! And I’m really glad I got to kiss you, even if Konoha caught us!”

 

Keiji smiled at the humiliating memory fondly as Bokuto laid a kiss on his head; as he opened his mouth to release a quiet laugh, something as equally terrifying as Sarukui smiling in the darkness jumped out from the bushes to their right.

 

“A-A bear!!!!!!” Akaashi gasped.

 

Immediately, Bokuto grabbed his setter and held him behind his bulky body, protecting him from the threat; the big black bear came rustling towards them further, its enormous paws pounding down on the dirt, and…

“…Ah ha ha ha!” Kōtarō laughed suddenly. “Akaashee—hahaha…that’s just a dog!”

“W-What?!” Keiji asked fearfully, believing his boyfriend to be delusional.

“Look!”

Akaashi dared to glance over Bokuto’s shoulders, body still trembling with fear; sure enough, the large hurdling object was not a bear, but in fact, a very large black Newfoundland. It probably reached up to Akaashi’s biceps, weighed around two-hundred pounds—it could have very easily looked like a scary bear. Thankfully, the dog was much friendlier, coming right up to Bokuto, who petted its fur lovingly as Keiji recovered from shock.

“Hey there big dude! What are you doing out in the forest? Don’t you know there’s dangerous wild setters running around in this area?”

His boyfriend smacked him on the shoulder, only making him laugh more.

“See? It’s just a nice doggy, Akaashee! Nothing to be afraid of.”

“Well I thought…from that angle, it…”

“It’s okay, Keiji.” Kōtarō smiled, straightening up to take Akaashi’s trembling hands. “I’ll protect you no matter how many false alarms happen, okay? If you feel like you’re in trouble, just give Bokuto a call!”

 

As much as he hated to admit it, Keiji felt his heart warming at that promise.

 

“Here—why don’t you pet the dog as a truce?” Bokuto suggested, moving to the side so the large dog could meet Akaashi. “Go ahead—he’s really friendly, he won’t bite!”

Timidly, the second-year put his hand out for the dog to smell, relaxing when it licked his hand with a long pink tongue, proceeding to nudge his hand playfully. Akaashi stroked its head lightly, letting himself completely calm down from the incident as the three of them stood in the forest quietly, feeling the morning sun rise higher and higher into the sky. Once the dog apologized with hundreds of licks, he led them to the convenience store where his owner worked; the captain and vice-captain bought three bags of marshmallows and went on their way, waving goodbye to the bearish dog as they emerged back into the forest.

When they made it back to camp, Konoha and a few others were doing some early swimming, so the couple decided to start with the s’mores and began roasting marshmallows. Akaashi let Bokuto try it out first, since he was so tired he could hardly hold the rod up; Kōtarō happily held the marshmallow over the burning fire, cooking it perfectly through, and asking Keiji to hold the graham cracker and chocolate out for him. Akaashi did so, and watched his boyfriend sink his teeth into the crumbly sugar mess.

“Mis iz oo gwood!” He mumbled, eyes wide with amazement as he stuffed his face.

“Is it?” Keiji chuckled.

“Messy, though…”

The wing spiker pouted when he was finished, still feeling sticky marshmallow and crumbs stuck on his lips. Akaashi smiled at the sight, grabbing a nearby napkin and turning Bokuto’s face so he could wipe the excess food off his face. Kōtarō smiled and managed to sit through the ordeal, licking his lips when Keiji was done; there was still a piece of marshmallow on the corner of his lips.

“Could you get that one spot?”

_My first ever sleepover with Bokuto-san has certainly been interesting. I’ve risked my life a few times, but everything turned out okay; we got to hold hands, cuddle with each other, swim together…yeah. I’d really like to do this again with him._

“Umm…Akaashi?”

_I love him._

 

The setter leaned forward, but instead of wiping away the marshmallow, he planted a sticky kiss onto Bokuto’s lips, giggling as he did so. Kōtarō was surprised, but happy none the less, and smiled as he kissed back, all-but forgetting the smudge of marshmallow on his lip. Akaashi tasted way better anyway.

Predictably, the first person who happened to walk-up to the fire, excited for s’mores, was poor Koji.

Bokuto tugged himself away from his boyfriend when he heard someone walk up on them, almost laughing when he saw who it was. The first year’s eyes went wide in dread, and before even making it to the fire, he turned around and began walking back towards the tent.

“Koji-kun, I _swear_ we aren’t doing this to you on purpose!”

“Are you two at it _again_?!” Komi taunted, wiping himself off before taking a seat beside the couple. “You need to learn to control yourselves.”

“Yeah, this isn’t orgy camp.” Konoha cackled.

He shook his hair off like a dog, getting Bokuto all wet, who groaned and threw a marshmallow at him.

“Ah, let them be.” Sarukui interrupted. “They’re young and in love—who are we to spoil their romantic weekend?”

“Seriously though, how long have you guys been… _involved_?”

“Three months.” Akaashi answered, a ghost of a smile on his sticky lips.

“What?! Really?”

“Well, Bokuto-san has had a crush on me since last year…”

“AKAASHEE! You promised not to tell!”

 

Everyone settled around the campfire, teasing Bokuaka relentlessly as they ate their s’mores, recounting yesterday’s events fondly and humorously. Fukurodani’s setter didn’t want to miss a single second of this adventure, the first occasion on which people discovered their relationship, and memorized each laugh, each joke on their expense, each teasing glance…he didn’t want to forget _any_ of it.

 

So Akaashi let them tease, and held the hand of his favorite wing spiker the whole time.

 

“I wonder what’ll happen at _next_ year’s sleepover!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS!!!! IT'S JUST SO HILARIOUSSSSSSSSSSSSS
> 
> The next oneshot of this collection (can you say asexual Akaashi?) will be coming soon!


End file.
